Operation Break Out
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Two convicts the spies put away escape and plot a revenge scheme against Megan. They could be anyone. Meanwhile Lee isn't to happy when Jerry hires two rookie Mercinaries from the States, who already don't like him. You have to read and review to kno more
1. The Breakout

I don't own...But hey, someone else does, so; good for them.

**Please Review...**

**Now Loading...**

**Operation Break Out!**

**WHOOP Rehabilitation facility, remote location 10:37pm local time...**

The sirens wail as two shadows emerge from the walls and jump towards the rocks below

"Phase 1 is complete." One of them says

"Yup, now...to commence operation revenge." They both laugh and dart away...

**The Next Morning in Town 7:25am local time... **

The Clark Kids were diligently walking to school, Tony was a bit uneasy for some reason.

"Oh God...Oh God...Ah, don't kill me!" He cringes and hides behind Megan

"Tony, will you stop worrying no ones gonna kill you, and shame on you Lee!" she scolds

"What, what did I do?" The redheaded jock asked innocently

"You made all of us watch that scary slasher film last night, you know what those do to Tony's delicate psyche." she answered

"Uh, Megan, I'm no critic, but I'm pretty sure The Godfather cannot be classified as a slasher flick." Marc corrected

"That's what you think!" "You could just be having a smoke, or buying oranges then suddenly, you get stabbed and garroted, or or, shot five times...AND DON'T DIE" Tony shouted in fear

"Yeah gotta give old man Corleone some credit with that one." Lee complimented. They entered the Southdale Junior High Campus.

"Look I'm just saying, next time you wanna watch a scary movie, LEAVE me and Tony out of it." Megan blared

"Aw, wittle Megan was scared too." Marc said in a baby voice.

"Ah, nice one." Lee said

"Ugh, forget them, come on Tony."

"Hey Sis, let us know if you run into Tattaligia!" "You can give him environmentally conscience speeches till he dies of boredom!" Lee called out

"Yeah, leave the gun, take the Tony!" Marc laughed. they separated, while Lee and Marc walked upstairs as their classes weren't far from each other.

"So, what's on today's prankgenda?" Marc asked his brother smirking like a bastard

"Funny you should ask, we should see results in 3...2...1-[boom]." the school shook slightly putting Marc slightly off balance

"What did you do?" Marc asked

"[sigh] I "borrowed" a couple of WHOOP detonator's and TNT, loaded up a huge balloon filled with pudding and day old cottage cheese, and put it in the girls locker room, and let Mr. Time delay do the rest." Lee said proud of himself

"Wait wait, a few questions come to mind." of course

"Aw, here we go, can you bore me later Marc, I gotta get to class Mr. Murdoch said if I was late again, I'll be in detention so long they'll find a cure for cancer before I'm out." could be tomorrow

"This'll only take a minute."

"You say that, but it never does."

"One: how the hell did find the free time to assemble such a feat, and two: how can you borrow TNT, and expect to return it after you blow it up?"

"You'd be surprised how much free time I have, and you got me on that one-[bell rings]" "Aw man, the bell; I'm late again...okay, I haven't used the "save a cat from the tree" excuse, maybe he'll buy that one."

"Worth a shot." Marc shrugged...Then he ran into a dark figure wearing a trench coat, jeans, a T-Shirt and combat boots...hat and sunglasses.

"Hey kid, the bell rang 2 minutes ago, ya both late for class." he bellowed in a Guido accent

"Hey, who died and made you king of the hall?" Lee asked picking up his brother

"That ain't none of your concern, for now; me and my buddy are the new truant officers/hall monitor's."

"How, you look way to old to go to this school." Marc said

"I'm 19 years old thank you, your principal wanted more kids in class and less roaming the halls, this solves both problems, now why you both late?" he asked

"Well, funny story, actually it isn't funny as it is educational-" Marc stammered

"Save it, I'm letting you both off with a warning now get to class." he walked away

"Nice touch with the boring speech Marc, man that guy is such a guinea."

"What did you call me!" He turned around

"Uhhhhhhh."

"That's like throwing the "n" word to a black guy, Italians are a very persistent bunch."

"You should listen to ya brother, you'll live longer, now get to class!" he walked away mumbling.

"Well, this is going to put a big hold on my prank schedule." Lee sighed "Ugh, we are so late." "Man I would give anything to be WHOOPED right now." the walked past a giggling locker.

"Uh Lee, I think your gonna get your wish-[whoosh]" they were sucked in and slid down, later joined by Tony and Megan "I hope this is important, I have a big science test today!" They fell in the couch in Jerry's office, each in a different position.

**Jerry's office**

_Speak Softly Love_ was playing in the background, and Jerry was sitting in his chair turned to the monitors. He turns around in a nice tuxedo, with a black bow tie, and red rose lapel, alone with a fake mustache, he cups his hands.

"Someday...and that day is today...I have called upon you four to a service for m-"

"Ah, the Godfather!" Tony hid behind his sister, also cringing, Marc and Lee just smirked

"What, too much?" Jerry asked in his usual British accent.

"Would you believe, we saw the Godfather last night." Marc started

"And it made Tony so scared he wet his pants." Lee finished

"Oh dear, my apologies Tony, but actually I have called you all here not to assign you a mission, but more to warn you." he said nervous.

"Warn us of what?" Marc asked

"Ah, glad you asked." Jerry directed their attention to the monitors. "Late last night at the WHOOP rehabilitation center, two convicts escaped during a riot."

"Whoa, who Jer?" Lee asked

"I'm not sure, there was a big riot, and not all the prisoners have been counted, it was absolute pandemonium, however we do know it was two convicts you four put away, and for whatever reason they have taken a special animosity towards Megan."

"Me, why me?"

"Again not sure, all we know is that before they escape, they spray painted the prison wall in red paint reading "Get Megan" "Get Megan Clark, or else" and this one I don't feel comfortable re-reading."

"Aw, how come Megan gets a nemesis, I want a nemesis!" Lee pouted

"Anyway, all of you are at high risk, it is possible they'll kidnap one or more of you in order to get to Megan, so I want all four of you on your toes." Jerry said sternly. "Also, the other day WHOOP has hired two new operatives, from the United States, they start today."

"Cool, who are they?" Tony asked

"A Nick "Anthony" Cicero, and a Brian "Faust" Stine." Their pictures came up "They are excellent assassins, and spent secretly many years in the Federal Bureau of Investigation in Florida, and both are high school graduates."

"Wait a second." Lee pondered

"What's wrong Lee?"

"I think Lee and I met Cicero already." Marc said

"Ah yes, both have taken up jobs as truant officers in your school as cover, and to be closer to you if need be." Jerry explained

"Oh great." Lee groaned falling back in the couch

"Well spies I wish you luck in this time, and be careful, the escapees could very well be disguised as students, so make sure you know who to trust."

"How do we know we can trust Cicero and Stine?" Lee asked

"Easy, if they wanted to, they would have and could have killed you already."

"Good point." Lee agreed

"Well I won't keep you spies any longer, off you go, back to school-[whoosh]"

"Whoa!" they got blasted back up

"Ah, now then-[ahem]-some day...and that day may never come, I will call upon you to do a service for me...until then, except this as a gift."-...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Rookie Mistake

I still don't own...But there is still someone who does, but honestly, what are the odds you are that person...That would be kinda cool right?

**Review please =)**

**Southdale Junior High School 9:04am**

It was history class, and Megan was more jittery then a box of hamsters on caffeine. (Don't try that)

"What's wrong Megan?" Marc whispered from right next to her

"What's wrong?" "What's wrong?" "There are two determined escaped criminals who want nothing more but to get their unholy revenge on me, and you are wondering what's wrong?" she glared at her brother

"O-kay, you frustrated I can tell." Marc chuckled

"I'm just so nervous, it could be anyone, and God knows those new agents Jerry hired could be of no help."

"Actually I read their history, turns out, they're far from useless." "Did you know they were both all American linebackers when they played football in high school?" "Or that they've mastered three different martial arts including jiujitsu?" "Or that in 18 out of 20 target tests, each of them only missed 3 bulls-eyes?" "Not bad for a couple of rookies." "I think we'll be fine."

"Hmm, okay I feel a little better now." Megan rested easy in her chair

"But your right though, it could be anyone...maybe even...ME"

"AHHHHH" Megan jumped and got a bunch of looks and ahem across the room "Uh, sorry, spider." she was embarrassed sitting down in her chair, but the lesson went on as usual "Oh you are so gonna pay for that."

"Eh, it was worth it." "It was worth it."

**Later at Lunch**

Marc and Megan sat at the same table waiting for their brothers

"Lee got a lunch detention."

"Ugh, what now?" Megan groaned

"Let's just say, don't go in the girls locker room anytime soon." Marc answered

"Oh great..."

"Look, there's one of the truant officers, Lee and I had a little run in with him this morning." "Yo uh...Nick!" he grabbed his tray and walked over

"You talking to me punk-hey your that late kid."

"Hey your that truant officer."

"Touche."

"I'm Marc Clark, I'm assuming Jerry's told you about us?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of dumb of him not to give us pictures, well you who cares; you found me, I found you; problem solved."

"I'm Megan."

"Nick Cicero." "Nick, Nikki, Niko, Tony, all acceptable nicknames."

"Well our little brother is Tony, so that would get weird, Nick works." Megan said

"Well alright then...uh, wasn't there supposed to be four of you?"

"The one who flipped out on you this morning, Lee, has a lunch detention." Marc chuckled

"And Tony's off doing God knows what." Megan groaned

"Aight', well might as well meet both of us, yo Faust...Fau...Stine!"

"Yo."

"I found em, come here." Brian sat with them at the table

"Megan, Marc, this Brian Stine."

"Call me Faust, or Brian." he said

"Okay." the other two said

"I'm Megan."

"Marc."

"Nice to meet ya." "I'm assuming were missing two?"

"Yup."

"Okay then." Suddenly people could hear the school shake "That doesn't sound good." Both assassins got up and headed for the nearest window, all students were confused "Huh, ain't no earthquake."

"Were from New Jersey, we don't even know what an earthquake is." Nick corrected

"Shut-up Nick."

"What's up guys?" Marc asked.

"I dunno...looks like a chopper-EVERYBODY DOWN-[BOOM]" The helicopter shot through the window, blowing the mercenaries clear across the cafeteria. It turned to it's side, the students started to panic.

"Oh my God." Marc glared at the chopper

"Who...who is that?" Megan asked

"I don't know, but whoever they are; I don't think they're too friendly!" Marc yelled...A giant hose sprang out and sucked Megan into it

"AHHHHHH"

"MEGAN" Nick, woke up from his slump and saw Megan getting sucked away...he saw his service pistol out of the corner of his eye. He quickly grabbed it and made a made dash for the window.

"GAHHHHHHHHH"

"Nick you idiot!" Marc saw Nick sprint towards he window and jump out, he actually landed on a rope attached to the chopper

"Oh my God." Marc stared at the sight

"Yup, he's finally lost it." Brian moaned getting up.

"Holy crap...we gotta tell Jerry." "Just somewhere else." Marc noticed all the scared students hiding under the tables and starring at them.

**Outside in town, gaining altitude, moments later**

"Okay Cicero, in this situation, with all your training, what are you prepared to do...Absolutely nothing." The chopper continued to gain altitude, they were clearing buildings "Thank God I ain't afraid of heights." Nick climbed up the rope as the chopper got even higher. "Okay, now it's a little too high." he got to about the side entrance of the chopper and pulled himself up to see inside. Megan was tied up sitting down

"Nick!"

"That's my name don't put a knife in it-oh crap." One of the convicts. Masked by the way, got right up to his hands hanging. "...C-Can I get ya some chowder, p-p-p-perhaps some cevichi, I make a mean cevichi...or or or, maybe a nice bowl of pene vodka, no?"

"Wrong answer."

"Yeah thought so...So...H-H-H-Hows Canada this time of year, cause ya know me and my buddy just moved in from Joisey (Jersey) so uh, ya; we was just wondering-"

"Oh, shut-up." she stomped one hand. Megan teared up

"Okay...okay...okay...Can you just tell me who you are!" Nick yelled hanging by a hand

"Um...nope-[stomp]"

"I thought not...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "I should have took the desk job!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. If At First You Don't Succeed Blame Tony

Blah! =(

**Please review more...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease...**

**In the Sky...11:45 am**

AHHHHHHHHHHH... "Oh sweet God, not like this!" Nick shouted falling directly to earth "Okay, Maybe if I shift my weight I could land in the Pacific ocean and, oh; I won't live through that!" Suddenly something came whooshing towards Nick, it was a jet, like precision, nick dropped right in. It was the Spiez jet. "Whoa, good timing."

"We'd ask you the same thing." Mark added. All three boys were in their typical spy jumpsuits.

"Yo Dumb ass." Brian sprang up from the chair he was sitting in, to greet his literally fallen comrade

"Stine!" they exchanged a bro hug

"Don't ever do something that stupid again, or I'm gonna kill you." Brian assured him

"Not if I'm already dead."

"Touche."

"Uh, guys, hate to ruin the moment, but we got our sister to save." Tony interrupted

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Nick complained

"We were hoping you would have that answer.." Lee said, eyes glued to the sky

"Well we can't shoot it down." Brian said

"Well standing around here like idiots certainly won't solve-"

"Aw man, the gas is low, were on E." Lee groaned interrupting Marc

"WHAT" The assassins were not amused

"You mean to tell me they give you a plane but no fuel, that's crazy!" Nick shouted

"Well don't look at us." Marc snarled

"Yeah Tony said he would refuel the plane on...our...last...mission..." All eyes were on the guilty Tony.

"Heh heh...oops."

"Oops?" "Oops?" "I'll give ya oops!" Brian blared

"It's okay, I can get us out of this." Nick went to the pilot's chair.

"Wait but-"

"Get up Lee, just get up!" Nick sat down

"Trust me, he knows how to fly a plane." Brian assured them

"Fly yes...Land no." everyone gulped "I'm sorry, I was sick during the landing class."

"Well I think this'll be a problem cause WE NEED TO LAND" Marc shouted

"And Fast." Tony added

"Shut-up Tony." Lee said still remembering why their lives were in the hands of an amateur pilot.

"Okay, were gonna do this just like Luke did on Dagobah." I love Star Wars!

"Yeah I can finally talk to someone else about Star Wars stuff." Marc said happily

"Yeah, but later Marc, nows not the time..." Nick started to go through the checklist as the jet was losing altitude. "Okay, flaps down...check...engine low power...or no power...check...altimeter to zero...check...lower decent...check...wind currents normal...check...now for the piece de resistance..." Sweat dripped off Nick's head like bullets... "Come on, come on...okay...THIS IS IT...starting landing cycle...flaps all down...ANNNNNNNDDD...-[splash]..." The landing was a success as the plane floated in the Pacific just off the coast. The chopper was completely out of sight "We did it." Nick sighed of relief

"Yahoo!" "That's my boy right there!" Brian whooped

"Well I gotta say, that was well executed." Tony said, everyone glared at him"What?"

"Oh, you know what." Lee glared

"Better call Jerry." Marc got on the Mcom, thing. Jerry was still in his office wearing the Godfather stuff. "Jerry, it's Marc, we gotta situation."

"I'll say you do, it says here your jet crash landed, are you alright?" he asked

"Oh were fine Jer, except someone who shall remain nameless-TONY, forgot to fuel the ship." Lee shouted

"Well, I'll assume the chopper with Megan got away, I'm sending you another ride, we can debrief back home." The transmission ended

"Dammit, if they do anything to my sister, I'm gonna kill em!" Lee bellowed angrily

"Ah, my fall wasn't a total loss." Nick smirked

"How so?" Brian asked

"When I got onto the side of the chopper I stuck a handy-dandy tracking device onto it just to be safe." Nick took out his MCOM and looked at the little blip. "See the blip, that's them, they're south bound...along the coast...heading for...what looks like Seattle."

"Then I guess that's where were headed." Lee smirked

"After our debriefing." Marc added

"So, now all we gotta do is sit and wait." Brian sat back in a chair...

"So...anyone wanna play the license plate game?"

"SHUT-UP TONY"

**An Abandoned Warehouse in Seattle Washington 7:22 pm (PST) **

Megan remained tied up in a storage room, where she tried to wriggle free

"Ugh...Ergh...Dammit, ugh!" she gave up "If only I had some gadgets or a knife or something." Megan looked around the dimly lit room to discover, no such luck. The room seemed to be surrounded by old birthday decorations, and smelled like the beach."Ugh, whoever these two are, they really don't want me to leave." No really? Just like that, the two masked convicts came inside. "So, ya gonna say why you want revenge?" "Or at least tell me who you are?" Shut-up woman, lemme write.

"Uh...not yet." one says

"Maybe if you looked around it would give you a few hints." If Megan looked around, she would have noticed a few things.

"Wait a sec, party decorations, beach and fake tan smell...nope, doesn't ring any bells." I can't believe it, and I'm the one writing it.

"Ugh." the first convict slaps her head

"Forget her, we have bigger fish to fry." the other says

"Wait, I thought we wanted Megan."

"We do, I meant we need to do a revenge plotting."

"I like the sound of that."

"I don't, I don't like the sound of that at all." Megan cringed

"I do." the first says

"I say, we drop her from a cliff."

"I say, we run her over with a bulldozer." Crude

"I say we lock her in a jail cell like she and her stupid brothers did to us."

"I say we dunk her in a vat of batter and feed her to a lion."

"I say we let her go." Megan threw her voice

..."Are you...are you kidding?"

"What, no good." Megan admitted

"Well, I guess we should reveal ourselves..."

"Yeah, we should..." They took off their masks

"Oh my God, it's...-"

**Jerry's Office same time**

"Okay here's what we know." Jerry began "According to the tracking device Nick placed on the chopper, we have confirmed it landed in the warehouse district in Seattle." "And it is parked near warehouse 6B."

"Then it looks like that's where were headed." Lee pounded his fists

"Well make haste spies, we don't know how much time we have."

"You heard Jerry, lets move out boys." Brian rallied them. They headed for the new jet, and made a mad dash for Seattle...

TO BE CONTINUED...end of episode 1


	4. Tough First Day?

Smoof...I don't know, it's a word of some sort...I think.

**Review s'more, por favor =)**

**Operation: Break Out, Episode 2**

_Previously on The Amazing Spiez:_ What's good? I'm Nick Cicero. Okay, weirdest first day ever! First off, me and my buddy Brian Stine get reassigned to some spy organization just north of Vancouver Canada. CANADA. And if that's not weird enough, I'm on the job for like, 10 minutes, and I get back talk from my future associate. Turns out, our colleges are a bunch of grade school spies. Can you believe that? Anyway, turns out two convicts escaped right, so they wanna get revenge on one of them, Megan. Well now on the job for 2 hours, and now Megan gets sucked by a helicopter...So I jump onto it, get stomped off, hurtle 1000 feet to certain doom, then have to land an under fueled plane. All the while Meg is in captivity. Man I hope we get her fast, cause who knows how much time shes got, well; I won't keep you waiting...Ciao.

**In the sky, approaching Seattle 7:38 pm, (PST)**

"Is this jet fueled?" Brian joked

"Ha ha ha." "FUNNY" Tony rolled his eyes

"I think Brian was serious." Nick added

"I was."

"Who cares, we got a sister to save." Lee said hitting the zoom...

"So Nick...the star wars convention is coming next week at the Vancouver convention center." Marc said being persuasive. "Such a shame my parents won't let me go alone and-"

"You had me at Star Wars Convention." Nick interrupted

"Ooh, goodie gumdrops Marc, you finally have another geek to share your Star Wars fantasies with." Lee smirked

"Hey shut-up!" Marc yelled

"Hey Nick, did you know Marc puts on our Mom's bathrobe, takes his fake light saber and monologues Luke Skywalker?" Tony also smirked

"Well...s-sometimes." Marc blushed

"Yup, and Megan made a YouTube video of it once." "Oh, I couldn't keep myself from laughing." Lee laughed taking a stroll down memory lane.

"AW" Marc fell back in his chair

"Forget about it Marc, in one week we get to eat greasy food, buy 1:1 scale models of star destroyers, and meet Han Solo...In the same day."

"Yeah, your right." Marc said feeling better.

"Geeks." Everyone else said

"Shut-up." The geeks groaned

"Okay, were over Seattle." Lee announced

"How do ya know?" Tony asked

"I dunno, lucky guess?" Please notice the city skyline and space needle below...

"Okay, now to find warehouse 6B and find Megan!" Marc shouted

"Ole!" Brian whooped in agreement

**About 2,000ft. Below in Warehouse 6B, moments later**

"Whoa...Zoe Quinn...and..and...Kat?" "Your the fugitives?" No dummy it's Steve Urkle and George Jefferson.

"That's right Megan." Zoe smirked

"Okay, I can totally understand Zoe wanting her revenge on me...but Kat?" "What did I personally do to you?" "I mean, I'm a good person, right?"

"First of all, you're too good." Kat glared "And I'm just along for the ride, it is Zoe who wants revenge...I just wanted out of that wretched prison you spies sent me to...you ruined my 13th birthday!"

"Right, right; I realize I sorta look like the bad guy here..." Megan said guilty

"You should be." Zoe shouted. "But I just got the perfect idea for revenge."

"Is it the one where you let me go?"

"...Please, that excuse didn't work the first time, it isn't going to work now." Kat assured her

"Eh, can't blame a girl for trying, right?" Megan asked

"Oh, yes we can." Zoe smirked devilishly.

"Damn..."

"So, what were you thinking of Zoe?" Kat asked

"Well, we could-" An alarm blared "Ugh, intruders."

"Yay, my brothers...and two Yankees that shoot things that I just met." Megan cheered

"Oh, Kat will make sure they won't find you." Zoe smiled evilly. She grabbed Megan. "Lets go, we can escape through the underground passages, your traps will take care of them, right?"

"Of course." Kat assured

"Excellent, lets go." They departed from the room...The brothers Clark, followed by Nick and Brian entered the empty warehouse...

"Freeze!" they yelled

"And wheres our sister you cowards!" Marc shouted

"Come on, move forward, they're probably hiding." Brian assumed

"Hey guys, check this out." Lee directed their attention to what looked like a jack-in-the-box several feet in front of them "A jack-in-the-box?"

"Yeah." Marc pondered

"Wait wait...what are you guys amateurs?" Nick began "It's gotta be a trap."

"Hmm, he could be on to something." Lee said

"You bet he's onto something." Brian added

"Okay, stand back...you guys may have all the fancy gadgets and whatnot...however, me and Faust prefer traditional methods." Nick rummaged through his duffel bag "Were gonna toss a grenade at it."

"Oh boy, how sophisticated." Marc rolled his eyes.

"Okay, stand back." Nick pulled the pin, and rolled the grenade towards the device...[BOOM] the jack in the box blew up in a fiery explosion before spontaneous combustion... "Okay...Frag grenades today are made to explode in tiny fragmented shrapnel...and not to overly explode...so this makes me to think...that thing was a trap."

"Good job Nick."

"Yeah lets give him a hand."

"Shut-up, just watch out for more traps." Nick groaned. "Split up."

"Okay." Everyone dispersed. Nick somehow wandered into the hallway... "Huh..." He continued to wander through the corridor guns drawn, realizing he is completely alone... "If I were two criminals, how would I escape...?" He eventually came to an open door leading to some stairs. "Here's a good spot to start looking...He walked down, the corridor was dimly lit but was still foreseeable. "Better check on the others..." "Yo guys...guys...?" "Marc, Brian, Tony, Lee...Jerry, anybody?" "Damn com links jammed." He groaned "Looks like I'm solo."

Meanwhile back upstairs, the group remained by the front door admiring their handy work.

"Ah, can you believe all those traps we blew up?" Lee smirked

"Yup, I gotta say, you guys know how to have a good time." Brian agreed

"Yeah, too bad we still don't know who our mystery convicts are." Marc kinda killed the mood there

"Too bad Nick wasn't here to see all this." Tony added

"Who says he can't I'll call him, yo Cic." "Huh..." "Weird, his com links not responding." Brian said confused

"Lemme see." Marc took the MPCOM "Okay...I gotta visual on him, it's faint; it looks like he's in a tunnel network...which looks to be leading for...The Space Needle."

"That's probably where they're taking Megan, we gotta hurry." Lee urged them

"What about Cicero?" Brian asked

"He can take care of himself right?" "Besides we can pick him up later, come on!" Lee yelled, the made a dash for the jet, and headed for the Seattle Space Needle. Meanwhile, back in the tunnel, Nick heard some muffling screams around a corner, he drew his gun.

"Okay, who's-whoa-[kick]" As he turned Kat kicked his gun out of his hand. Zoe was grabbing Megan down the tunnel

"Nick!"

"Megan!" … "Okay, which one of ya douche bags knocked me off the chopper earlier?" he asked

"Guilty, ha ha ha." Kat chuckled

"Hey, not cool man, not cool!"

"Ugh, I'm a girl!" Kat groaned

"Oh...you are...oh..." You can actually feel the awkward

"Zoe, take her to the Needle, I'll take care of our guest." Kat smirked

"No problem." Zoe did the same, and dragged Megan off

"Nick, help; they're gonna drop me from the building!" Megan shouted

"It's alright, lemme just finish this bitch." Nick said "Alright...woman...let's dance."

"Gladly."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. What Now?

**No own**

**Please review still...thanks...And this chapter is going to be short. Sorry. But the exciting final chapter is coming up next to end our first episode. So ReViEw and, well; ENJOY**

**Seattle Tunnel Complex 7:56 pm**

"Your voice, it sounds familiar." Nick said pacing around Kat, who was doing the same.

"Really, well I don't care."

"Ha, you're nice." Nick added

"And your a douche."

"Yeah, well your a douche with a capital BAG" how original

"You gonna shut up and fight?" she asked

"Gladly, I was just stalling for time."

"Uh, that only works for me in that sense." she smirked

"Oh yeah...I hate it when the villain is right...sh*t."

"Ha ha, this is too perfect."

"You know what, I'll just make this quick." Nick grabbed Kat's arm, twisted it.

"AHHHHHHH-[thud]" Then Nick slammed her into a fell, let go and she fell over

"So bitch, anymore questions?" Nick asked

"Just this-[side swipe-thud]"

"Dammit, I should have seen that coming." Nick and Kat stood up, fistagons drawn

"I don't have all day." she snarled

"Well neither do I!" Nick did a punch and headbutt combo.

"OW"

"Ah...[cringes] nobody wins with a headbutt...nobody wins with a headbutt." "Ow..." They went at it again

"Hey, you can't hit a girl!" Kat yelled

"I ain't hitting one." Nick smirked

"Oh, you make me so angry!"

"Likewise, now stand up and fight you pussy!"

"Sorry I thought you just called me girl?"

"Aw, hell with these distractions!" Nick approached Kat

"Hmm...too bad I don't have time to jerk around either." Kat took out a spray bottle.

"What the hell is-[sprays]...Aw...knockout...g-[thud]"

"Sorry Cicero, you were too good, that cramps my style." Kat dashed off down the Tunnel.

**Space Needle Tower 8:12 pm**

Zoe had got right to work in tying Megan to the side of the Tower. They were on the roof

"Ugh...not so tight." Megan snarled

"Shut-up you." Zoe said tying the ropes tighter. The ropes were tied to the side of the tower. "All I have to do is press this little button, and then...splat, the world will finally be rid of the world's most annoying spy for good."

"Ugh, I am totally not the world's most annoying spy...I maybe the most environmentally conscience and persnickety...but not annoying, that's Lee's job." Funny, I thought it was Tony's.

"I don't care, you've ruined me Megan Clark for the last time."

"Last time was the ONLY TIME"

"Shut up, it's time you-"

"Put your hands in the air." Came Marc's voice, the rocket booted onto the roof, carrying Stine.

"I gotta get me a pair of those." he said

"Surrender Zoe Quinn, or else." Tony insisted

"Oh, sorry guys, but I'm afraid I cannot do that." Just then Kat climbed onto the roof "Kat, where have you been?" she asked

"Taking care of unfinished business."

"Wheres Cicero?" Stine ordered them, gun raised

"Oh, I don't think he'll be bothering anyone for awhile." Kat smirked

"What did you do?" Stine asked again, this time more angry

"Oh nothing?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO GOT DAMMIT"

"Alright calm down, I hit him with knockout gas." Kat explained

"See, now was that so hard?" Brian asked

"Maybe it was."

"Uh guys, don;t wanna interrupt, but Zoe!" Marc interjected

"Guys help!"

"No one can help you now Megan!" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." she pushed Megan off the side of the roof

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled, and dangled by the rope tied to the side of the Needle. "Guys help!" she yelled. Zoe took out a knife.

"Sorry Megan, but I'm afraid it's no use."

"Me and Tony will get Kat, Lee; you and Marc rescue your sister!" Brian ordered

"Hey, who says you get to-"

"Not the time Lee just-whoa." Kat slung homemade incapacitating ropes at the spies and Brian tying them up, they hit the floor.

"Nice job Kat...now, we have them all right where we want them." Zoe said evilly

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Here To Stay

**Don't own...and won't own most likely**

**Darn, here's the last chapter...awwwwwww man...Please Review though.**

**The Space Needle, Seattle Washington, 8:20 pm**

"Dammit, I can't break free." Lee groaned

"Of course you won't break free you dummy, these ropes are of my own design, nothing gets free of them." Kat laughed

"Okay look, can't we work this out?" Brian asked...what are ya stupid

"Ha, hell no; I've waited a long time for this...and now that I have, it must be done." Zoe insisted

"Yeah, that's not vague." Tony sighed.

"Guys, I got an idea." Marc whispered

"Ooh, I smell brain." Lee said wittingly

"What's the plan bro?" Tony asked

"Just wait for it...Faust, you got a knife on you?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I can reach my Boone, nice and sharp, can cut anything." Brian said figitting around.

"Good, we can use it to cut us free." Marc said

"Ooh, I like that plan." Lee added

"Ugh...I think I got...okay...got it, just gotta get to cutting." Brian said

"Alright, I'm done with this screwing around, it's time I ended this." Zoe walked up to the ledge.

"Okay, please I will do anything, just don't kill me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Megan begged

"Ha, sorry Meg, but begging won't work here..." Zoe went to the rope.

"No, don't do it!" Tony yelled

"Bri, how's the rope coming along?" Marc hurried him along

"Ah, I'm trying, it's too thick, but it's breaking." he said

"Hurry." Lee urged him

"No, no, please!" Megan sobbed...then she saw something in the distance rushing towards the tower. "What the..."

"Ha, too late Megan-"

"Just finish her already!"

"I'm getting to that Kat, jeez!" "Well Megan Clark...it's time...you...die." and with that Zoe cut the rope.

"Noooooooo!" the kids yelled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Megan yelled "Well, I guess-[zoooooooom!]

"What the hell was that?" Zoe was in shock at the quick jet that picked Megan up

"Was it a plane?" Kat asked, the plane was put in idle and Nick, and spy ready Megan jumped onto the tower.

"No Kat, it was teamwork!" Megan shouted...corny line I know, but hey; it's a kid show.

"No way, I thought you knocked him out!" Zoe yelled

"I did!" Kat countered

"Ha, you think in all my years in FBI training you'd think there would be an immunity-to-knockout-gas class?" "Cause there was."

"Oh crap." Zoe groaned

"And, you underestimated another thing." Brian stood up "Us." him and the other three were untied

"Oh dammit, quick Zoe, we gotta disappear." They split up

"Ah...they always run." Megan smirked 6 on 2 was clearly no match, and they had Kat and Zoe subdued almost instantly.

"Oh, no...my plan, ruined, ruined...RUINED!" Zoe sobbed

"Ugh, no more crying!" Kat wailed "Please don't put me in a cell with her." she begged

"I won't consider it." Megan smirked...

**In the Jet heading home minutes later**

"So Nick, how did you find us?" Lee asked

"Easy, I went through the tunnels to the sewer, came out, found the jet, assumed you were at the Space Needle, flew there, and sure enough I was in god time."

"And not a moment too soon." Megan chuckled.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Tony asked

"I said I took the flying school...and uh...call it returning the favor if you catch my drift." Nick said

"Oh yeah." Tony remembered

"Besides Megan's right, we all work as a team...and were here to say." Nick said

"Yeah, so get used to us, and enjoy seeing us around school Lee."

"Ah, crap." Lee groaned. Jerry appeared on the monitor.

"Ah spies, just wanted to congratulate you all on a job well done, I trust everything wasn't too difficult?" he asked

"Ah ya know Jer, the usual." Marc said

"Oh, that bad huh, well I knew this team was a good idea, well excellent job again, I'm sure I'll have another mission for you all real soon, return to base." end transmission

"Well, I guess we will be working together real soon huh?" Lee asked

"Yeah I guess we will." Brian added "Real soon."

**The Clark House, Next day; 9:43 am**

Lee walked into the living room revealing his cartoon crazed siblings

"Hey gang, just wanted to show you what I brought." he said

"Is it a new math book?"

"A new formula to repair the ozone?"

"A monkey!" … "What, I like monkeys." Tony insisted

"Hell no, nope, and; where in God's name am I gonna find a freaking monkey?" Lee said "I got movies."

"Yay, I love movies." Tony said "Are there monkeys in them?"

"Wait a second." Megan pondered

" Nope, but I got, The Godfather parts II, and III, and Goodfellas."

"Ah, no more scary!" Tony hid under the couch.

"Aw, dammit Lee, you did that on purpose." Megan snarled

"Yeah I did, ain't life grand?" he asked

"Oh, I'll give ya grand, come here you!" Megan lunged

"Uh-oh, ah!"

"Ah, gotta love sibling love." Marc sighed

"Get back here you!" Megan chased Lee all around the living room, when the rents interrupted them

"Kids stop fooling around." Karen said "Megan stop beating up your brother!" Meg got off of Lee

"Kids, come on, let's go across the street to meet the new neighbors." Cal suggested

"Do we have to." Tony groaned

"Yes, now lets go." Cal insisted they started across the street to the nice house

"Boy, someone must be really rich to afford this place." Marc said

"Don't ask how much they paid for it homey it's rude." Karen said they knocked at the door

"I hope it's not some crazy old lady." Lee hoped

"I hope they have kids, preferably a girl, finally a girl close to home I can hang out with." Megan hoped. The door opened, the Clark kids gasped

"Hey there, were the Clark's, your new neighbors." Cal said

"Hi ya, I'm Nick Cicero, this is my roommate Brian Stine, we just moved in from New Jersey."

"Ooh, the states." Karen said

"Won't you come in?" Brian asked

"Oh thanks." they entered. Nick gave the parents a tour

"So, you guys bought this house, eh." Lee asked

"Well duh." Brian said with sarcasm.

"Wow, this place sure looks expensive." What did your mother just tell you Tony.

"WOOHP's paying, didn't cost us a dime." Brian said

"Lucky, I want a cool house." Marc groaned

"Ah you will...one day."

"Really Brian?" Marc asked

"For you, yes, the rest of you...not so sure."

"Hey." they groaned

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

**The End of Episode 2...**


End file.
